<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403299">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup'>Buttercup (Buttercup_1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2, F/F, cassunzel, cassunzel week 2020, secrets&amp;promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Eugene away on a mission, Rapunzel takes the opportunity to surprise Cassandra with wine, a sleepover, and something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day two of Cassunzel week! I definitely forgot to mention in my day one fic that these are all going to be in the same universe meaning they can be both directly or loosely connected to each other. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the day 2 fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Cassandra didn’t even have to guess who was on the other side of her door when she heard an enthusiastic knock. Before she could even respond, Rapunzel opened the door and held up two glass bottles with a blinding smile on her face, mischief shining in her green eyes. Cassandra couldn’t help but to laugh and close the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Looks like someone wants to celebrate her husband leaving~” Cassandra only laughed louder when Rapunzel gave her a faux glare and shoved one of the wine bottles into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cass! You know that’s not why we’re celebrating even if Eugene’s mission gives us a week long excuse to have girls nights and sleepovers. I just thought it would be fun if…” Cassandra raised a brow and quieted her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We each drank a bottle of wine, laughed all night, and then blacked out on the same bed? Eh, might as well. It’s not my job to tell you what you can and can’t do anymore.” The response elicited a giggle from the princess and both women popped the cork out of the bottles and tapped the tops together, the sound of glass clinking filling the room. They took a pull from their respective drinks before moving to sit on Cassandra’s bed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Cassandra and Rapunzel were both laying on their backs, their heads mere inches from the other’s. At some point in the night, they had covered the floor in pillows and blankets and had made the decision to move to the ground once Rapunzel’s head started to spin a bit. The two were sitting in a comfortable silence before Rapunzel started talking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cass?” Cassandra turned her head and felt the tip of her nose brushed against Rapunzel’s as they locked eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hmm?” She felt her own cheeks heat up as Rapunzel’s flushed a pretty pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Cassandra’s face burned even more as she fished around her mind for an answer, but her brain completely stopped working when Rapunzel started touching her lips with her fingers as if studying them. “You have really pretty lips. And they’re really soft. I bet a lot of people tried to kiss you…” Rapunzel let her eyes jump back up to Cassandra’s as if waiting for an answer and Cassandra chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not as many as you would think, Raps.” Her eyes shot over to her friend’s bottle and raised a brow when she noticed it was still half full. “You gonna need some help with that?” Rapunzel looked confused at first, but she let go of Cassandra’s lips and followed her gaze to the wine bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Do you- If you want it you can have it. I can drink it though. I’m fine!” Cassandra let a laugh bubble past her lips as the princess slurred her words and the two women fell back onto the pillow, laughing together without a passing thought about the awkwardness from only a few moments ago. Cassandra leaned over Rapunzel and grabbed the wine bottle for herself, taking a long swig of the drink before placing it out of Rapunzel’s reach. She returned to her former position and smiled lovingly towards her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I think you’ll be sick tomorrow if you have anymore.” Rapunzel returned the smile and pulled Cassandra closer so that they were flush against each other. This time, instead of tensing up, she returned the embrace and buried her nose in Rapunzel’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ll take care of me if I am. Won’t you?” Cassandra smiled lightly as she felt thin fingers tangle in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Raps.” She felt a tug at her hair and let her head fall back so that they were face to face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” Cassandra’s gaze softened and she responded in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” She almost didn’t get her words out before Rapunzel’s lips were on hers. Though everything told her that this was wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this, that Rapunzel would hate her for allowing this to happen, she found her emotions pushing away her thoughts and returned the kiss with all the love she felt for the princess. Her arms wrapped around Rapunzel’s waist and rolled over so that she was on her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel deepened the kiss with alcohol driven confidence and pressed herself even closer to Cassandra, moving her legs so that she straddled her waist. The two pulled apart for only a moment to smile at each other before kissing again, Cassandra sucking on Rapunzel’s bottom lip and moving a hand up her back. Both pulled back again panting and Rapunzel dove back in to kiss at her neck causing Cassandra to gasp lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Raps. I always have.” The princess covered her lips with hers again before pulling back to look at Cassandra again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Cass. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” The two women kissed again, but didn’t pull back as fast this time, Rapunzel adding her tongue to the mix and tugged at Cassandra’s shirt, pulling up slightly.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra’s eyes fluttered open and a smile tugged at her lips as she felt warm skin against hers, arms tight around her bare waist. As she registered that she was not in her bed, panic rose in her chest and she immediately looked to her left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wildly beating heart settled just the slightest bit when she saw they were both still partially clothed, but it didn’t change the fact that Rapunzel had technically cheated on Eugene. When Rapunzel snuggled into her chest, she grabbed the wine bottle from the night before and quickly downed the rest of it, hoping it gave her the courage to deal with whatever was going to happen as soon as Rapunzel woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra tried to settle her erratic breathing as the princess’s eyes opened, but she couldn’t find it in herself to calm down. Every possibility of how everything could go wrong was flying through her head until-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Cass.” Relief washed over her at Rapunzel’s calm greeting and she tightened her arms around the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Raps… maybe we should… um, talk about last night?” Rapunzel nodded and kissed Cassandra on the jaw before sitting up to face her. “I- I’m sorry, I should’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted that to happen. I planned the sleepover because I wanted to kiss you. I told you I loved you because I do, not because I was drunk… Can we… can we just keep this a secret?” Cassandra’s eyes widened and her face flushed a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raps… I-I love you too and I know I’ve been fine with keeping secrets from Eugene in the past, but this isn’t a secret we can keep. We have to talk to him about this. Promise me we’ll talk to him about this.” Rapunzel took on a troubled look, but she nodded her agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Cass. You’re right. We can talk to him when he gets back. I promise.” Cassandra smiled gratefully and the two kissed one last time before cleaning up the multicolored pillows and blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry these have been so short! I can't promise any of them will be longer, but I'll try!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>